


Resisting Fate

by unmade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmade/pseuds/unmade
Summary: What if a daiyoukai in heat refused to submit to his instincts?





	Resisting Fate

Sesshoumaru had thought he was too powerful to fall victim to this particular ailment, but he realized he was wrong. He had felt it building the last few days; a slight change in his scent and youki, a growing weakness in his bones, the urge to find… something. Safety.

His father had told him this could happen. Supposedly, if an alpha youkai consistently avoided mating when they were in heat then their youki would eventually turn against them and force them into a beta heat. Only some time after being claimed by an alpha would the youkai’s full power return, as well as their original alpha status. Sesshoumaru had scoffed at this; he was the master of his body. He had passed several heats since his maturity and never mated. There was no one worthy, and he had other priorities. Sesshoumaru had always craved power and conquest, but not in that way. He resented the idea that he should mate just because he happened to be in heat. Ignoring it was just another way to demonstrate his superiority over lesser demons.

Besides, he had always considered heat cycles to be a primitive holdover. Higher order youkai like himself should not allow such base instincts to dictate their mating. Most daiyoukai mated whenever they chose to, regardless of whether or not they were in heat. They also mated with whoever they wanted, whether alpha or beta; it was not necessary to mate with a beta if one were an alpha. It was the weaker, lower order youkai that routinely succumbed to the call of their heats and such roles. But his father had taught him that even powerful alpha youkai still needed to mate at least occasionally when they were in heat to prevent the calamity he now faced. Sesshoumaru knew he had let his pride blind him to the danger. Unlike alphas, betas did not have a choice; if they did not seek someone to claim them, their youki would ensure a candidate would come—whether the beta consented or not.

He must return to his stronghold in the west. There, he could figure out a way to weather this ridiculous situation. Sesshoumaru clenched his fist, testing his strength; at the moment he seemed to retain most of it—there was only a slight weakness. He would be able to fight off any threat… except for a powerful enough alpha. He found it hardly believable that he could be reduced in such a way, but his instincts were telling him he was wrong. Dread, unfamiliar to the powerful daiyoukai, filled him as he sped above the earth, condensed in a ball of light.

He had only travelled a short time when his senses alerted him that an alpha demon was coming close—fast. Sesshoumaru tried to increase his speed, but he was already going as fast as he could. He was struck—brutally hard—and he fell from the sky, unable to stop his descent. He crashed through the trees, managing to land on his feet. A youkai he did not recognize landed about ten feet away. He smelled like a leopard demon. Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed in disgust. The youkai was passably strong, but he would be no match for Sesshoumaru… normally. If not for this beta heat the man would not have even been able to knock him from the sky. Already, he could feel the change in his own youki, how it urged him to submit to this revolting creature.

The leopard youkai smirked and walked toward him. He was sleek and graceful, with fiery auburn hair that touched his broad shoulders. His blue and white attire and light armor gave the impression that the youkai considered himself nobility. Sesshoumaru regarded him with contempt.

The stranger’s voice was eager and buoyed with self-assurance. “What a pretty thing you are. We’re going to have some fun.”

The cool tones of Sesshoumaru’s voice communicated his disdain. “I think not.” He drew Bakusaiga, but found he could not grip it properly. The more he tried to grasp it with intention to defend himself, the weaker his hand felt. He could not channel his youki through it either; it felt like a regular human sword in his hand. He shoved it back into his obi and tried to access his energy whip, his poison… none would come. Undeterred, he bared his fangs, raising his claws and moving into a defensive stance. Sesshoumaru ignored the creeping feeling inside that told him that resisting was futile. His hands began to tremble; the leopard demon laughed as he came threateningly close.

“You know you can’t resist an alpha. Look at your claws! The harder you fight, the weaker you will get.” He watched with satisfaction as the beta’s youki undermined his resistance.

Sesshoumaru growled, eyes reddening as he called on his youki to change into his true form. Power surged around him for a few seconds… abruptly, the red bled away and he was left feeling weaker than he had ever felt in his life. Even the fur of his true form on his shoulder had disappeared. The demon laughed and pointed at the ground. “On your knees.”

Sesshoumaru’s body shook as he resisted the order. He spoke through bared fangs. “I will kill you first.”

“Oh, we can’t have that. You are a feisty one for a beta, aren’t you?” The demon’s eyes flashed as his voice rang out, charged with alpha authority. “I said, on your knees, _dog_.” 

Sesshoumaru fell. His knees hit the earth hard, and his hands followed. _No_.

“That’s much better. You’re about to get a hard lesson on obedience.” He reached for him. Sesshoumaru raised a clawed hand to slash at him, but his arm was easily caught. In the grip of the alpha, his arm may as well have belonged to a child for all the strength it had. Leopard claws pierced his flesh. “Take off that armor. You don’t need it anymore.”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes were slits of contempt aimed at that sadistic face. He spat in it. The inu youkai was disappointed; there was not even a bit of poison. The demon reared back in disgust, but didn’t release him. “You fucking bitch!” He grabbed Sesshoumaru’s throat and slammed him against the base of the nearest tree. He squeezed mercilessly as he used his other hand to punch the black armor over and over, causing it to crack and break. Finally he ripped the pieces away, leaving Sesshoumaru’s body much more easily accessible. He began to yank at the yellow obi. Sesshoumaru's chest burned; he tried to claw at the hand at his throat, but he had no strength to use against the other youkai. His body quaked with exertion as he tried to defend himself, but the longer he was in the alpha’s power the more his youki capitulated to him. Despair, so foreign to the proud demon lord, threatened to overtake him.

“Hey, fuck face! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Both demons’ eyes snapped over at the unexpected intrusion. Inuyasha stepped out of the trees, Tessaiga aimed at the leopard youkai. Sesshoumaru felt a toxic mixture of shame and relief churn inside him as the grip on his throat loosened, allowing him a gasp of air. Inuyasha’s tone was laden with revulsion. “Get your filthy fucking hands off of him you stinking cat!”

The leopard turned toward Inuyasha, dropping his prize. Sesshoumaru coughed behind him. The demon smirked; it was just a half breed. If he thought he could steal his lucky find he was wrong. He bared his fangs. “If you want him, you’ll have to challenge me!” Not waiting for a response, he charged, brandishing his own sword.

Inuyasha wasted no time. As far as he was concerned, this creep deserved no mercy. His youki flared, driving him to a ferocity he hadn’t felt since they destroyed Naraku. Without hesitation he swung Tessaiga at the demon, launching the Kaze no Kizu. Arcs of power surged toward his target, but his opponent was faster than Inuyasha had anticipated. He leapt away, managing to dodge the bulk of it, using his own sword to deflect the rest—sacrificing it as it shattered. When the dust cleared, the demon was clutching his injured sword arm, glaring at the hanyou as he was forced to reevaluate his earlier assessment of him. When he saw Inuyasha was poised to launch another attack, he decided that continuing to fight him would be unwise—for now.

Inuyasha watched, amused as the scum ran away. Really, he had gotten off lucky.

He glanced over to where Sesshoumaru had been, but he was gone. Unwilling to leave without getting some answers, Inuyasha began to track him. He sped through the trees, following his brother’s scent. It had been a while since he had seen him. Ever since they had worked together to defeat Naraku they’d had a sort of peace, but they didn’t exactly go out of their way to see each other. He had sensed Sesshoumaru nearby and tracked him down because he was curious about the change in his scent. Normally Sesshoumaru smelled… well, powerful. But today it was different. Somehow it smelled… submissive. And completely intoxicating for reasons the inexperienced hanyou didn’t understand. His youki had compelled him to find that source. Then he had found him in the clutches of that leopard youkai, seemingly helpless and about to be… well, he had a strong suspicion of what that piece of shit was about to do to him. The thought of his proud, strong older brother being violated that way had filled him instantly with rage. Maybe they didn’t always get along, and Sesshoumaru probably wouldn’t be grateful for his help, but there was no way he could have just left him to that fate. Inuyasha had always thought his brother was pretty much invincible. Sesshoumaru was unbelievably powerful, remote… untouchable. How had that youkai managed to overpower him?

Sesshoumaru moved swiftly through the trees, speed hindered by the long exposure to an alpha’s presence. He had no doubt that the hanyou would be able to defeat the leopard demon. The thought brought him no satisfaction. He had caught his brother’s scent—he was an alpha. One that had no doubt been drawn to his scent. He could sense Inuyasha’s youki, powerful enough despite his human blood. Strong enough to take the leopard’s place.

The indignity of being found in such a predicament by his hanyou brother was simply unacceptable. The fact that Inuyasha had actually _saved_ him scalded his insides and filled his throat with bile. But the thought of being… _taken_ by him, was incomprehensible. It was too humiliating to consider. The daiyoukai’s strength slowly returned as he put distance between himself and the dueling alphas, and his speed increased. Surely he would be strong enough to take flight any moment… He clenched his teeth as he became aware of Inuyasha’s fast approach.

Inuyasha picked up speed as he sensed he was gaining on the other man. “Hey, Sesshoumaru!” he yelled, knowing the youkai could hear him. “Why are you running from me? Wait a minute!”

Sesshoumaru faltered slightly. The hanyou’s alpha youki was reaching out to him, compelling him to stop. The daiyoukai fought it, eyes bleeding red once again as he pulled on as much of his power as he could. He refused to think about the indignity of literally running away from his little brother. He was in survival mode.

“Sesshoumaru! Goddammit, just _stop_!”

Sesshoumaru tripped. He rolled, managing to avoid injuring himself in the fall before he crashed into a tree, the impact causing it to snap in half. He landed on his back, winded. Normally such an impact would not affect him this much. It still took him only a few seconds to sit up, but by then Inuyasha had caught up to him.

He approached Sesshoumaru slowly, curious yet cautious. There was definitely something wrong with his brother. He had never seen him look anything less than perfectly composed, but that all seemed to have disappeared. This was the second time he’d seen Sesshoumaru on his ass in less than an hour. Inuyasha breathed in, startled to find the beginnings of arousal uncurling inside him. He came closer, confused by the stirring of his youki, urging him to do… something. The longer he looked at Sesshoumaru and the closer he got, the stronger the feelings became.

Sesshoumaru could sense the alpha’s interest in him. Sitting there in the dirt, strength depleted, he realized that even if he managed to get away again, it would not be long before another came. He could not put off the inevitable. He would be claimed, or die in the process.

Inuyasha stopped before his brother, who watched him warily from his position on the ground. The proud daiyoukai looked… diminished. Sitting in the dirt, disheveled, and without his armor or fur covering his shoulder, he looked much smaller. Vulnerable, even. His normally pristine clothes were slightly soiled from his fall, and a mass of his long, silver hair had fallen over one shoulder, strands sticking to the side of his face. The sight of him like that caused his youki to pulse.

“Inuyasha.” Sesshoumaru’s voice was rougher than he had ever heard it. Inuyasha’s eyes widened. “Kill me.”

Inuyasha went rigid as a cold wave of shock and horror crashed through him. “What? No! Tell me what the hell is going on!” He knelt in front of him, grabbing his upper arms. He had never dared to touch him like this before. Sesshoumaru went cold; he did not flinch, but Inuyasha sensed something he had never smelled on his brother before: fear. He released him immediately, stunned, ears flattening against his head.

Sesshoumaru looked at him, eyes cold and empty. Resigned, he stated, as briefly as possible, what was happening to him. It was against his inclinations to expose his weakness, but perhaps the hanyou would see reason and grant his request. Inuyasha’s face heated at the implications of what he heard. It then dawned on him what was happening to his own youki. He had only a rudimentary understanding of youkai mating, but apparently he was an alpha. He understood at once why his brother had run away from him, though it bothered him that Sesshoumaru thought he would take advantage of him that way. Then again, Inuyasha knew he was used to feeling pretty much invincible. He figured he couldn’t blame the daiyoukai for not wanting to appear weak.

“Inuyasha. I cannot allow myself to be dishonored in such a way. Spare me this indignity. Grant me an honorable death.” Inuyasha stared at his brother. He was not used to feeling… concerned about Sesshoumaru. But despite their history, he couldn’t just kill his only kin. He wasn’t stupid enough to think anything would ever change between them, but… His heart ached, and his youki pulsed; it was telling him to claim Sesshoumaru, to protect him… he couldn’t tell what feelings were his own, and which were being influenced by the interaction of their youki. But he was sure of one thing.

“I won’t kill you, Sesshoumaru.” He drew a sharp breath at the proud daiyoukai’s reaction; his eyes shut, and despair radiated from him. Inuyasha’s eyes widened, heart starting to pound. He was not used to being able to sense his brother’s emotions. Sesshoumaru was supposed to be cold, unfeeling, not… He clenched his hands. He wanted to reach out, to gather him into his arms, he wanted to, to… He drew back slightly, shocked by his own feelings.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. They were cold and flat as they looked past his brother’s shoulder. His voice was quiet but firm. “Leave me then.” Inuyasha shook his head, an idea forming.

“I can’t leave you here. You’ll just get attacked again. You’re coming with me.”

Sesshoumaru snarled and bared his teeth, startling Inuyasha into taking a step back. The inu youkai could feel his brother’s alpha youki, could sense the other man’s interest in him. The thought of being forcibly claimed by the hanyou he had abused for so long filled him with utter loathing.

Alarmed, Inuyasha regarded the fear and disgust coming off of his brother, ears flickering back and forth. “Goddamn it Sesshoumaru, I’m not gonna—I just wanna take you somewhere safe. I promise not to—”

“ _Get away from me_.” Sesshoumaru was shaking, not from fear, but from resisting both of their youki, each of which were trying to force him to submit. Inuyasha could tell he would attack if he touched him. He thought about what he had seen earlier, and what his instincts were telling him. He steeled his resolve. Already he could sense another demon coming, lured by the beta youkai’s scent.

“I am _ordering_ you to come with me so I can get you the fuck away from here before more demons come! You stubborn asshole!” Not waiting for a response, Inuyasha bent down and scooped his brother off the ground as though he were an overgrown child. “Put your claws down and don’t you dare bite me,” he barked, arresting Sesshoumaru mid-movement. He was clearly fighting it; he placed his hands on either side of his brother’s throat, but he could do no more than poke him lightly with shaking claws. His jaw clenched, grinding with the desire to use his fangs. Sesshoumaru tried to shove himself out of his captor’s grasp, but he lacked the strength to use against the alpha. Inuyasha’s will was determined to keep him in his arms.

Sesshoumaru fixed him with a truly hateful glare that more than rivaled the way he used to look at him when they were true enemies. He was absolutely rigid with indignation. “You abomination, you _dare_...!" He was leaning as far away as he could in his brother’s arms, claws fisted uselessly.

Inuyasha matched him glare for glare. “Shut up, idiot. I’m trying to help you. _Shut up_ ,” Inuyasha reiterated harshly, cutting him off before he could resume, ignoring the slight pang of guilt at his brother’s outraged expression as he found himself unable to speak.

Speeding along the forest floor, deliberately navigating away from where he sensed other youkai, Inuyasha held him close, the side of Sesshoumaru’s body a warm pressure against his chest and abdomen. Every time he felt his brother beginning to stir against him he repeated his order of compliance.

Inuyasha could sense Sesshoumaru’s apprehension, but there was little he could do to reassure him until they got to safety. He concentrated on his task, trying to ignore the distracting scent that was now much closer than it had been before. The beta’s youki affected him in ways he didn’t understand. His instincts were compelling him to do many things to the other man; claim him, protect him, urge him to submit, touch him… Inuyasha’s cheeks flushed. He was trying not to think about how much he was enjoying carrying him in his arms, the weight of his body strange and exciting, his hands on Sesshoumaru’s back, his thigh...

He had always known Sesshoumaru was beautiful of course; nobody who looked at the magnificent daiyoukai could deny it. But for most of his life all Inuyasha saw when he looked at his brother was a dangerous enemy and a pain in his ass. Even though they had been on better terms lately they weren’t exactly friendly. These new feelings of attraction were strange and confusing. But the instinct to protect him made plenty of sense to him, and it was that he chose to listen to. They weren’t enemies anymore. And no matter how much of an asshole Sesshoumaru had been in the past, he didn’t deserve… that.

After about half an hour they reached their destination. Inuyasha slowed down as he spotted the cave. He often went here when he wanted to spend time away from the village. There was a stream good for fishing nearby, and plenty of game. Demons almost never approached the area, so he hoped that would continue to hold true until he could figure something else out. Maybe containing Sesshoumaru’s scent in an enclosed area would help. As soon as Inuyasha stopped, Sesshoumaru managed to shove him away. Inuyasha released him and pushed aside the foliage that disguised the cave entrance. He looked at Sesshoumaru, who was clearly intending to defy him.

“We’re going into the cave. You’ll be safe there.” For some reason his stomach lurched with guilt as Sesshoumaru radiated fury and indignation as he resisted the order. The daiyoukai stood where he was, fists clenched at his sides, shivering as though he were freezing.

Sesshoumaru’s voice, normally strong and threatening, was shaky and unintimidating. “Filthy half-breed. Don’t touch me again.”

Inuyasha pushed his guilt aside. He was trying to protect the idiot. Why couldn’t he see that? He stomped over to his brother, whose eyes spat pure rage. He grabbed his arm and pulled. “You’re coming into the cave with me. _Now_.” Sesshoumaru stumbled after him, as easy to drag along as a human. Once inside, Sesshoumaru immediately put distance between them. Inuyasha pointed at the wall behind him. “Sit down. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Sesshoumaru wobbled slightly. He continued to stand. “You—“

“Yeah yeah, I’m a dirty hanyou, a stain on our father’s legacy, I get it. _Sit_.” Sesshoumaru crumpled onto the floor. He brought his knees up, feet planted, clearly prepared to spring up at the first opportunity. He clenched his fists at his sides.

Inuyasha crouched down about ten feet away, facing his brother. “How long will the heat last?” Sesshoumaru considered not answering, but there was no point. Inuyasha could force it out of him, and the proud youkai could not stand to be further humiliated. He spoke in clipped tones.

“Three months. Or until a strong enough alpha claims me. Whichever comes first.”

“When you say ‘claim’…” Inuyasha trailed off. Sesshoumaru glared at him pointedly. Inuyasha’s face reddened. “Well, isn’t there any other way to end it? There has to be—”

“No. I will continue to be vulnerable until I am claimed. There is no escape.”

They sat in silence for some time. Sesshoumaru was tense; he knew he couldn’t get past the hanyou, so he waited for Inuyasha to make a move. He could feel the alpha’s interest in him only growing the longer they were together. It enraged him. Even worse, his proximity to a strong alpha was triggering unwanted feelings of submission in him; his youki urged him to please Inuyasha and to encourage him to claim him. The thought of being taken against his will, of his youki conspiring to force him to submit to it… Sesshoumaru seethed with shame and disgust.

Inuyasha struggled to think of a way, any way, to get his brother out of this situation. _There’s one way to end it_ , his youki tempted him, but he ignored it. He was not going to let his youki take control of him. But the longer he was in his brother’s presence, the harder it became to ignore its urging. The unwilling beta demon’s scent was triggering his newly awakened alpha instincts, urging him to do things he had never considered doing to his brother before. Sesshoumaru, normally so cold and untouchable, was _very_ touchable at the moment. And he had been _very_ warm when he had held him in his arms. Inuyasha shivered, skin tingling at the memory. The longer he looked at him, the more he yearned to touch him.

Inuyasha knew that if he chose to, he could do whatever he wanted to him. He remembered the way the leopard youkai had treated Sesshoumaru. If Inuyasha had not intervened… his teeth clenched angrily. The demon would not have been gentle. He would have raped and abused him, using and humiliating him. Was that what it meant to be an alpha? The idea sickened him.

He could not help but think his own instincts were different. He felt attracted to Sesshoumaru, surprisingly so—and he definitely felt compelled to touch him. But he did not want to hurt him, or force him. He wanted to protect him. It was strange, feeling protective of his powerful older brother, but that was how he felt. It didn’t erase the past. It didn’t mean he didn’t still think he was a stuck-up asshole. But the more vulnerable Sesshoumaru seemed, the more Inuyasha wanted to reassure him and keep him safe.

Sensing his brother’s anger and anxiety toward his intentions growing by the minute, he stood and walked slowly over to him. Sesshoumaru visibly tensed. Inuyasha knelt in front of him, making no sudden moves as he aimed for a soothing tone. “Sesshoumaru…”

“ _Don’t_.” Sesshoumaru bared his fangs, eyes feral, almost hunted. Inuyasha reached out. Sesshoumaru’s body jerked, but Inuyasha grabbed his upper arms and held him still.

“Stop fighting me! I’m not gonna hurt you!” Inuyasha insisted, frustrated as his brother struggled against him. Sesshoumaru’s heart thundered in his chest, certain the alpha was going to try to take advantage of him. He would _not_ allow the hanyou to claim him!

Inuyasha growled as he lost his patience. His alpha status thrummed powerfully through his voice as he snapped at him.

“ _STOP_!”

The youki-charged order shot through the daiyoukai like a heavy blow. Drained of strength and overwhelmed by the alpha’s power, his body went nearly limp; his head swayed forward until it landed against Inuyasha’s chest. He muttered against Inuyasha’s red suikan, sounding unbelievably weak and tired to the hanyou’s ears.

“Don’t, don’t, don’t, _don’t_ …”

Inuyasha was stricken. Chest and throat tight, he followed his instincts. Dropping to his knees, he wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru. He pulled him close and pressed his lips to the top of his head. His fingers combed gently through his hair, trying to soothe the fear away. “Sesshoumaru.” His brother trembled in his arms, still breathing words of denial into his chest. Inuyasha pressed his cheek against the silver head and squeezed him gently. “I only wanna protect you. I’m not gonna hurt you. Please, _trust me_.”

Waves of the hanyou’s scent and youki rolled over Sesshoumaru, washing through his weary spirit. Utterly unable to resist, he weathered the onslaught of… tenderness and protectiveness that accosted him. He could sense no aggression. Rocked in his brother’s arms, he was forced to realize that he had not sensed the type of dominating lust from Inuyasha that he had felt from the leopard demon. He had been too preoccupied by the scent of his alpha status and instinctive interest in him to notice, so sure that Inuyasha would take advantage of the situation to hurt him like many demons would. Sesshoumaru’s spirit was tired. He was exhausted from fighting for so long. Unwillingly, unable to resist any longer, he sank into his brother’s arms.

Heart pounding, he closed his eyes and breathed in those feelings of affection and protection.

Inuyasha’s heart soared as he felt the other man finally stop fighting, seemingly accepting his touch. He continued to rock him, stroking his back and rubbing his cheek against his hair. His youki told him he was doing exactly what he was supposed to be. Sesshoumaru’s shaking slowed to a stop as he gave in. Little by little, he felt some strength returning as he no longer fought his youki, which rewarded him for submitting to the alpha’s touch.

With his returning strength also came clarity to his thoughts. Sesshoumaru did not understand. He knew he had done nothing to deserve his brother’s… kindness toward him. Sesshoumaru knew he had not made any effort to improve their relationship or even acknowledge the cruelty of his past behavior. After all of the things he had done to him, Inuyasha should have taken his revenge. The fact that Inuyasha was trying to help him now, even at the expense of denying his own instincts, cracked something inside him. He felt raw.

Sensing Sesshoumaru’s confusion and hesitant acceptance, Inuyasha’s chest swelled with an unidentifiable feeling. He only knew that holding him like this felt right. He never wanted to let him go.

They both tensed at the fast approach of a familiar youki. Inuyasha pulled back and met his brother’s wary gaze. “It’s that fucking leopard. I’m gonna have to put him down for good.” Already, Inuyasha’s youki flared, urging him to defend the beta he had yet to claim. Sesshoumaru stared off in the distance, eyes unfocused.

“You cannot fight every demon that comes for me, Inuyasha. Eventually you will die, and it will be for nothing. Just leave me.”

Inuyasha’s heart filled with protective rage and that same unnamed emotion he had felt when he had held him close. He stroked the back of his fingers along Sesshoumaru’s jaw, causing the youkai’s eyes to return to his, startled. Inuyasha put his hand on the back of his neck and drew him close. He pressed his forehead against the other man’s, breathing in his scent. “I won’t let anyone hurt you. I will die first.” He stood, leaving Sesshoumaru on the cave floor, golden eyes staring after him in stunned disbelief.

Before he reached the cave entrance, the leopard demon burst in. He seemed to be mostly healed from their last encounter, which wasn’t surprising since he escaped most of Inuyasha’s attack. “I won’t let you take what’s mine, hanyou. Give him up, or die.”

Inuyasha smirked. “Keh. Come back for more, huh? Have it your way!” He drew Tessaiga.

The other alpha spread his arms pointedly. “As you can see, I no longer have a sword. Are you too cowardly to meet me with your claws?”  
Inuyasha hesitated. His sense of fair play told him he had a point. But his instincts told him to use whatever tools he had at his disposal, and fuck it. After a moment he tossed Tessaiga aside, knowing he could get it if he really needed it.

“Don’t be a fool, Inuyasha!” Sesshoumaru’s frustrated warning was ignored. The idiot hanyou should have never let the demon’s words convince him to part with the fang.

Inuyasha charged at the youkai. He swiped at him with his youki-powered claws, but once again the other man proved how fast he was. He dodged him easily, jumping behind him and landing a kick to the head. Inuyasha stumbled, but righted himself quickly. He clenched his claws into his own hand and launched shards of youki-charged blood at the demon. The leopard dodged most of the attack, but this time Inuyasha anticipated the direction of his escape. Inuyasha sent another barrage of blood, catching the youkai in the chest. The man cursed, charging at Inuyasha and flicking several streaks of acid at his face, which the hanyou barely managed to deflect with his sleeve.

They battled for several long minutes, neither one seeming to hold the upper hand for long. The alphas fought ferociously, their respective instincts driving them to heights of ruthlessness, urging them to dominate the other in order to win the unclaimed beta. The air became permeated with guttural growls and the smell of blood, youki swirling and whipping throughout the cave.

Sesshoumaru watched silently, cursing his inability to interfere. He had grudgingly come to respect his brother’s fighting skills, but Inuyasha was still brash and left himself too open in battle. In contrast, the leopard youkai was faster and took fewer risks, adapting quickly to the hanyou’s untrained style. Sesshoumaru’s eye caught on a glint of metal that appeared in the demon’s hand—before he could warn him Inuyasha let out a surprised grunt of pain. The leopard youkai smirked as he twisted the blade in his rival’s gut.

“Not so powerful without that sword, are you, little hanyou?” He laughed, then leered at Sesshoumaru. “Soon you’ll be mine, pretty inu.”

Inuyasha’s blood caught fire in his veins as his youki exploded inside him. The alpha’s eyes flashed red as jagged purple stripes appeared on his face. Faster than his opponent could react, he gripped the demon’s throat, claws sinking viciously into his flesh. He slammed him into the ground, a loud crack echoing in the cave from the impact of his skull.

“He’s _MINE_!” Inuyasha’s guttural, youki-charged voice reverberated throughout the cave. The words struck Sesshoumaru hard; his youki surged powerfully, accepting those words as something shifted inside of him. Inuyasha crushed the leopard demon’s throat. The body disintegrated.

Inuyasha yanked the knife from his body and dumped it on the cave floor. He turned, flicking a hungry red-eyed stare on his beta. Sesshoumaru’s heart plummeted as his brother’s youki assaulted him, significantly more aggressive than the leopard’s had been. Inuyasha had lost control. His inner demon had taken over. Sesshoumaru realized his brother’s base alpha instincts could not be stopped. He tensed to move, but the alpha presence advancing on him _forced_ him to be still. His youki capitulated utterly to the one who had claimed him, for he realized that was exactly what had happened.

Inuyasha crouched before him like a predator over his intended meal. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as his hair was gripped tightly by a clawed hand, wrenching his head painfully to expose his neck to the powerful alpha. Sesshoumaru’s heart drummed a panicked beat as his body refused to resist. Hot breath and sharp fangs grazed his throat; the beta could smell the alpha’s arousal and intention to consummate his claim. _No_.

Inuyasha pressed his mouth against the pulse of his mate to be, thrilling at the hot and rapid thrum against his tongue and teeth. He breathed deeply, rolling the beta’s scent against his palate. Heat. Salt. Fear. _Despair_. The hand gripping Sesshoumaru’s hair began to shake. He growled against the firm line of flesh, fighting _something_ , something inside that didn’t want him to take what was rightfully his…

The grip in his hair loosened. Inuyasha pulled back, and Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to meet fierce red ones. Inuyasha seemed to be struggling to speak.

“Not… hurt… you.” He pressed his forehead against his brother’s. Sesshoumaru sucked in a breath as he felt the alpha’s youki release him, returning control of his muscles. Inuyasha pulled back, stripes gone and eyes returned to their familiar amber color. “I told you… I would protect you.”

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. He moved, pressing his forehead against the other man’s, rubbing his cheek against Inuyasha’s, pressing his face against his shoulder. He gripped the hanyou’s arms. He took deep breaths of his scent, reassured that he would not be taken. Inuyasha would not force him, and now no one else could. Inuyasha had claimed him, somehow without the need for physical consummation. His youki approved of his actions, buffeting him with feelings of… peace.

Inuyasha’s heart fluttered at his brother’s surprising show of affection. He stroked his hair, marveling at the influx of positive feelings coming off of him. Sesshoumaru usually kept his emotions shielded behind his youki, something Inuyasha had always envied as he knew the full-blooded youkai could sense his feelings more easily. He figured Sesshoumaru’s inability to conceal them was due to his heat. Overall, he could sense his exhaustion. Inuyasha decided to use his power over him one last time. Smiling, he whispered, “Sleep, Sesshoumaru.” He did so immediately.

Inuyasha carefully rearranged their limbs until he was sitting against the cave wall, Sesshoumaru leaning back against him. He pressed his lips against his temple, petting his hair, breathing in his scent.

Inuyasha was pretty sure that the proud daiyoukai would try to close him out again, at least to an extent. He knew his brother, better than Sesshoumaru probably realized. But there was no way things were going to go back to the way they were. Something had been forged between them, here. He cared about him too much to lose it. And thanks to Sesshoumaru being unable to hide how he felt right now, he knew he cared about him too. The problem was, he now knew that he wanted more from Sesshoumaru than just a brother. As he felt the other man’s heat beginning to fade, and therefore its affects on him, he knew these feelings were real. They may have been awakened by unique circumstances, but they were here to stay. He would try to push those feelings aside later if needed. But for now, he would use what little time he had left to enjoy being close to him.

Awareness returned slowly. He was warm. Clawed fingers combed gently through his hair. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. He had somehow fallen asleep, and he was cradled in his brother’s arms. His back was against Inuyasha’s chest, the hanyou’s legs on either side of his own. His head had been resting against Inuyasha’s neck. He felt… different. Then he realized—he had full control of his youki again. His heat had passed. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for several seconds as relief flooded through him. Inuyasha really _had_ claimed him, managing to do so while leaving his dignity intact. And now he was free.

Sesshoumaru remembered the trust he had finally given to his brother. Perhaps physical consummation was only necessary for a nonconsensual claim. After all, trust between an alpha and a beta in heat would normally naturally result in the act of mating.

He felt… strange. He was entirely too comfortable sharing touch and body heat with his brother. Being this close to him made him feel… warm. The gentle rise and fall of the other man’s chest against his back, his scent all around him, was making him feel… something. A tightness in his chest, reaching into his throat. His emotions, usually so tightly under his control, were overrun with new sensations, leaving him feeling confused and ill at ease. He could feel the other man’s affection for him, like warm waves lapping against his soul. Heart beginning to pound, he realized their emotions were no longer under the influence of their youki. He needed to separate himself from the hanyou.

Sesshoumaru pulled himself away from Inuyasha, rising gracefully to his feet as though he hadn’t been sitting on a hard cave floor for several hours. He turned to look at him. Inuyasha was smiling at him; the expression was cautious, almost hesitant, but warm nonetheless. His white triangle ears flicked slightly. Sesshoumaru’s heart thudded against his ribcage. It was at that moment that he realized he had not been shuttering his emotions—Inuyasha could sense everything he was feeling. He hadn’t been able to help it when he was in heat, but now… He slammed his walls up immediately and turned away. He began moving to the cave entrance, gathering the scraps of his dignity and who he used to be.

He stopped before he reached it. He didn’t know why. He closed his eyes, frustration in the lines of his face, the set of his jaw. He heard his brother approaching, and he clenched his fists at his sides. Inuyasha stopped behind him. Neither moved for a long moment. Finally, Sesshoumaru turned to face him. Inuyasha was no longer smiling, but his eyes were still warm. He reached out. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as fingers brushed his temple, down the side of his face, claws stroking softly down to his neck. They rested there, the youkai’s pulse quickening against their warm touch. He clenched his jaw. He was in control of his actions. He knew what he wanted. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, and what he saw in the other man’s eyes drew him close.

Their lips brushed; Inuyasha’s breath stuttered against his mouth as a clawed hand pushed through his hair to pull him closer. Sesshoumaru conquered that mouth, thoroughly; Inuyasha opened up to him, claws clutching white sleeves.

It felt like Sesshoumaru was claiming _him_. Inuyasha shuddered, and let him.

Too soon, Sesshoumaru pulled back. Inuyasha’s heart hammered as he looked into his eyes. They were no longer cold, but molten, pouring liquid heat right through him.

The deep tones of Sesshoumaru’s voice sounded almost hesitant. “I must go.” Inuyasha nodded. He knew his brother needed some time to recover from the emotional turmoil of the last day. He figured he probably needed it himself.

“I know.” Inuyasha grinned. “Try not to get into any more trouble. I’m not always around to save your ass.” He laughed outright at the daiyoukai’s irritated scowl. Then he kissed it away, gently; Sesshoumaru let him. When they separated his brother gave him one last long look. Inuyasha thought he understood a lot from that look, things the proud daiyoukai couldn’t say. But he knew. Sesshoumaru turned away to leave the cave. He looked one last time over his shoulder at Inuyasha.

“I promised Rin I would come to the village soon.”

Inuyasha nodded. He watched his brother disappear into the sky. The grin was still on his face. Soon. 


End file.
